creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The end of the web
L’uomo è di natura curioso. Il mistero lo affascina, lo sconosciuto lo intriga e l’occulto lo seduce. Per questo molti di voi hanno aperto questo topic, per questo molti di voi si sono iscritti a questo forum: per indagare su cose che non dovrebbero mai nemmeno essere nominate. Tutti noi proviamo curiosità, c’è chi la prova solo per le cose essenziali, chi per le cose di tutti i giorni, ma c’è; un particolare tipo di persona che è ossessionato dal “sapere”, dallo “scoprire”. Il fatto di non conoscere qualcosa, di non saperne apprendere appieno il significato lo fa soffrire, non solo psicologicamente ma anche in modo fisico. Si sente oppresso, confuso, non riesce a dormire, smette di mangiare, concentrandosi solo ed esclusivamente sull’argomento scelto, perdendo di vista tutto il resto. Potremmo considerare questa ossessione come una specie di “malattia”, che piano piano prende il controllo della nostra mente, trasformandoci in un qualcuno completamente diverso dal quale eravamo soliti essere. Questo disturbo, solitamente, lo si ha sin da piccoli e la maggior parte delle persone imparano a farci l’abitudine imparano a conviverci. Può però capitare che possa presentarsi improvvisamente nella nostra vita, a qualunque eta’, per un qualunque motivo. Ciò dipende semplicemente dall’individuo, un qualsiasi argomento può renderlo succube di questa strana infermità, provocandogli sofferenze atroci. Questo è il caso di X, un normalissimo ragazzo nato in una normalissimo ospedale di una normalissima città. Condusse una normalissima vita, frequentando una normalissima scuola, prendendo normalissimi voti nella media. Ora non aspettatevi che vi dica che questo ragazzo era un sociopatico disturbato senza amici, anzi, di quelli ne aveva a bizzeffe e tutti gli volevano un gran bene. Era appunto un normalissimo ragazzo. Ciò che pero’ in pochi sapevano era la sua grande passione verso l’internet. Infatti era sempre rimasto affascinato da quella montagna di informazioni che si muoveva attraverso una rete invisibile. Si era sempre chiesto come diavolo era possibile che solo digitando una parola in un computer, in un attimo si potevano avere tutte le informazioni del mondo riguardante quell’argomento stando comodamente seduti sul proprio divano. Ma ciò che lo appassionava più di tutto era la vastità di quella rete. Ogni giorno vedeva spuntare come funghi pagine, siti, forum, blog, social network e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Fu a questo punto che si pose una domanda, la domanda che diede il via alla sua malattia: “Il web è davvero infinito?” Da qui partì la sua ossessione, doveva sapere, doveva trovare una risposta alla sua domanda. Si chiuse in casa, non rispose più al telefono, si rifiutò di andare a scuola, i suoi genitori provarono a farlo ragionare, a mandarlo da uno psicologo, ma X non voleva sentire ragioni, tale fu la sua ossessione che smise anche di dormire e questo lo rese più aggressivo, più violento, ancora più tenace nella sua ricerca. Passarono le settimane, i mesi e X era diventato l’ombra di sé stesso: il suo fisico, una volta prestante ed atletico, era diventato scarno e fragile, gli si potevano addirittura contare le costole. I suoi occhi, una volta vivaci e colorati, si erano trasformati in due bulbi bianchi, completamente arrossati dai capillari rotti, con al centro una pupilla piccolissima, danneggiata dalla costante luce dello schermo. Ma nonostante tutto lui non demordeva, sapeva che ci doveva essere una fine, quelle informazioni non potevano essere infinite e finalmente una notte trovò qualcosa. Era un forum, abbastanza vecchio, l’ultimo post risaliva circa al 1997, e incredibilmente, parlavano proprio dell’argomento che interessava ad X: della fine del web. All’inizio fu proposto dagli admin come uno scherzo, un qualcosa sui cui pensarci 5 minuti, farci due risate sopra e poi buttarlo nel dimenticatoio, ma dopo pochi giorni il topic si riempì di risposte, un sacco di persone si erano interessate all’argomento, ognuno di loro postava la sua teoria, la sua idea di come era concepita la rete, qualcuno addirittura cerco’ di abbozzare una “mappa” del web, per aiutare I ricercatori ad arrivare alla fine di quel mistero. Ma in particolare fu la risposta di un utente che attirò la sua attenzione, secondo esso infatti era impossibile stabilire se il web avesse realmente o no una fine, poiché quello che visualizziamo noi non ne è altro che una piccolissima parte. Infatti oltre alla normale rete su cui navighiamo ce n’è un’altra, chiamata “Deep Web”, che noi non possiamo visualizzare normalmente e su cui solo in pochi sanno navigare su questo misterioso mare. I dati erano sconcertanti: sulla rete normale visualizziamo circa 2 miliardi di pagine, mentre in realtà il Deep Web ne conta oltre 550 miliardi. Noi riusciamo a vedere meno dell’1% di tutto ciò che è presente nel Web. X era attonito, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, questo cambiava tutto, era impossibile riuscire a passare oltre a così tante pagine, non sarebbe bastata un intera vita, non sarebbero bastate centinaia di vite. Un senso di angoscia prese il sopravvento su di lui, tutto ciò vuol dire che la sua domanda non avrà mai una risposta, non riuscirà mai a coronare il suo sogno, a vedere la fine. Come ultimo tentativo disperato cercò altre informazione su questo Deep Web, sperando che quell’utente fosse in realtà un povero pazzo che si era inventato tutto. Tentativo inutile. Wikipedia conferma, il Deep Web esiste, in tutta la sua devastante vastità. Non era l’unico a esserne rimasto deluso, tutti gli altri utenti del forum non poterono che essere d’accordo, ma comunque esprimevano la loro tristezza. Quell’argomento gli aveva appassionati tanto, ora era tutto finite. E X li capiva perfettamente. Gli occhi gli divennero lucidi, il suo respiro si fece più pesante, e scoppiò a piangere come un bambino, singhiozzò per diversi minuti, quando poi si riprese c’era una forte rabbia in lui. Stava per chiudere tutto ed andare a dormire, quando notò una cosa strana: c’era un ultimo topic. Strano, non l’aveva notato prima. Il topic era stato aperto da un utente, non un moderatore. Per qualche strano motivo non riusciva a visualizzare il nome dell’utente ed esso come titolo al topic aveva ben pensato di scrivere “THE ANSWER”, probabilmente per ottenere l’attenzione degli altri users, pensò X. Notò anche una cosa abbastanza stranza, il numero di visualizzazioni era altissimo, praticamene tutti gli utenti del forum l’avevano visto, ma nessuno lo aveva commentato. Era come se fosse stato visto, ma poi ignorato da tutti. La curiosità prese il sopravvento su di lui, sentì di nuovo il brivido e l’eccitazione di quando spulciava siti web a notte fonda in cerca di qualche indizio. Con la mano che gli tremava aprì il topic. Ecco cosa c’era scritto, testuali parole: “THE ANSWER”[ 14/GEN/1998] Section: “The end of the web” Username: UNKNOWN Ciao ragazzi, ho letto la vostra discussione sulla fine del web e mi ci sono appassionato, mi sono informato su questo Deep Web ed ho scoperto una cosa davvero importante: non è invalicabile come si crede. Essendo un appassionato di informatica sono riuscito a trovare una “scorciatoia” che ci permette di aggirare tutti quei miliardi di contenuti e di trasportarci direttamente all’ultima pagina, alla fine. Ora mi piacerebbe linkarvelo, ma questo sito appartiene al Deep Web e, come chiunque si sia degnato di informarsi su cosa sia, già saprà che i siti su questa oscura parte di web non utilizzano gli hyperlink ovvero non hanno un vero e proprio indirizzo di riferimento. Sono riuscito però a sintetizzare un codice, da inserire nella nostra barra URL per arrivarci. Il codice è *******//******* (NB: ho censurato volutamente il codice, non vi permetterò di accdere a quel sito). Come potete notare ci sono due slash in mezzo al codice, in quello spazio dovete scrivere la seguente frase: “At the end of the web you are gonna find the spider”. Scrivetela esattamente così, senza togliere gli spazi, e vedrete che funzionerà, raggiungerete la fine.” Il post terminava così. X era abbastanza deluso, era chiaro che si trattava di una bufala grossa quanto una casa, non esistono “scorciatoie” per attraversare il web, non puoi mettere un codice del genere nella tua barra URL, non vuol dire assolutamente niente, con gli spazi poi, che cosa ridicola. Verrai solo reindirizzato ad una pagina di Google, che, scusandosi gentilmente, ti dirà che la tua ricerca non ha prodotto nessun risultato, visto che quel codice era solo un'accozzaglia di parole, simboli e numeri messi a caso. Si chiese come mai nessun utente gli avesse risposto, magari per riempirlo di insulti, se fosse stato il moderatore del forum X avrebbe cancellato il topic e bannato l’utente. C’era qualcosa che però non gli tornava. Quella frase, quella frase lo aveva colpito molto, non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa. “Alla fine della ragnatela, troverai il ragno.” Ormai sapete già della malattia di cui soffriva il povero X, ed era talmente disperato che, pur consapevole di essere miseramente destinato a fallire, volle comunque provare. Velocemente copiò quel mucchio di caratteri senza senso nella sua barra URL, per poi aggiungere tra i due slash la fantomatica frase. Esitò prima di premere invio, aveva una stanza sensazione nel corpo, il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli forte, le dita tremavano e improvvisamente sentiva un gran freddo. Aveva… paura??!! Che cosa ridicola, era soltanto un dannatissimo codice inutile scritto dal prime buontempone trovato in rete che voleva solo farsi due risate alle spalle degli altri. Quindi senza ulteriore indugio premette invio. Gli si gelò il sangue. Nero. Completamente nero. Lo schermo si era rabbuiato, ma non era un nero normale, da computer acceso, sembrava che il suo computer fosse crashato, quel nero che si vede quando il computer è spento, buio, oscuro, senza speranza. Ma il mouse era illuminato, i pulsanti pure, il computer era acceso solo che lo schermo era completamente nero, nero come la pece. Inizialmente pensò ad un virus o a qualcosa del genere. Provò a premere qualche tasto, ma non successe niente. Ad un certo punto la ventola del computer iniziò a fare un fortissimo rumore, molto piu’ forte di un qualsiasi normale rumore, era quasi assordante. X era confuso, non capiva cosa stave succendendo, quando improvvisamente comparve una scritta sullo schermo. Una scritta rossa, di un rosso acceso e brillante, che contrastava su quell nero cosi’ intenso. PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE BRING YOU AT THE END “Funziona.” pensò, “Funziona davvero. STO PER VEDERE LA FINE!!!!! Diavolo non sto più nella pelle, quanto cazzo ci mette a caricare?? Non capisco perché nessuno gli abbia risposto nel forum, QUESTO CAVOLO DI CODICE FUNZIONA DAVVERO!!!!” Finalmente la scritta scomparve e davanti a lui apparve una pagina web. Anch’essa completamente nera, ma con delle scritte bianche. Carico di emozione si appresto’ a leggere, era abbastanza ferrato in inglese da riuscire a capire cosa c’era scritto anche senza l’ausilio del traduttore. Il messaggio era il seguente: “ Welcome to the end of the web. We hope you enjoy your experience. Please wait while we load the spider.” X era abbastanza deluso “Deve essere uno scherzo pensò “ Tutto qui? Un semplice messaggio di ringraziamento? L’ultima frase poi non aveva senso… “Aspetta mentre carichiamo il ragno? Che diavolo vuol dire??? Non ha assolutamente sens…” Non riuscì a finire la frase, la pagina era cambiata. Le scritte erano scomparse, ora c’era solo il nero, con 8 piccoli puntini rossi sullo schermo, disposti secondo un ordine preciso. Dalle casse partì un stridio fortissimo, come un ultrasuono emesso alla massima Potenza, X si tappò le orecchie, quelle casse non potevano raggiungere un volume così alto provo’ a chiudere tutto, ma il computer non rispondeva, provò a staccare la spina, ma quello rimaneva acceso. Sentì battere violentemente alla porta, erano i suoi genitori, probabilmente svegliati da quel rumore così forte, urlavano qualcosa, ma X non riusciva a sentirli, era come ipnotizzato da quei puntini luminosi e quello stridio poi lo aveva stordito. Improvvisamente comparve una scritta sotto quei puntini: AT THE END OF THE WEB YOU ARE GONNA FIND THE SPIDER La porta si ruppe. Il padre di X l’aveva sfondata. Proprio nel momento in cui entrò urlando “Che diavolo sta succedendo qui??!!” lo stridio cessò. Tutto ciò che vide era il computer spento sulla scrivania, un oggetto così innocente, posto davanti ad una sedia vuota. Per terra il pigiama di X. Accanto ad esso una strana sostanza liquida, che l’uomo non identificò subito, si avvicinò e cautamente la toccò. Era bava. X non ha mai più fatto ritorno a casa. Ci sono cose che l’uomo non è destinato a sapere. Cose più grandi di lui che lo sovrastano in tutta la sua immensità. Tentare di conoscere è come sfidarle e a queste cose non piace che qualcuno le sfidi. Specialmente se a sfidarle è un piccolo insetto intrappolato in una ragnatela in attesa di diventare lo spuntino di qualcuno. Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga